harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Part 1 After witnessing Cedric Diggory's death, Harry Potter is worried that things could get worse. As he and his cousin Dudley are walking home from the park, they are attacked by Dementors and Harry casts a Patronus Charm to save them both from the Dementor's Kiss. An extremely baffled Dudley is taken back to Privet Drive accompanied by Mrs Figg, a squib who is a neighbour of Harry and was told by Dumbledore to keep an eye on him. Later, a Howler from Mafalda Hopkirk of the Ministry arrives for Harry and tells him he is expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for using magic in front of a Muggle. The Order of the Phoenix comes and rescues Harry while Alastor Moody reveals that Dumbledore ordered his expulsion order suspended in favour of a disciplinary hearing. The Order flies him to 12 Grimmauld Place to stay, where he finds out that Hermione and Ron's family is there, too. Harry also has many nightmares about the events that had happened the previous year, including the death of Cedric Diggory and the rejuvenation of Voldemort. While at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry's godfather Sirius Black mentions that Voldemort is after "something he didn't have last time." Then he finds out about the Order of the Phoenix organisation, which consists of Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Crackerbottom, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Professor Moody, and many others. At the Ministry, Dumbledore defends Harry's actions. The Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge denies Harry's answer to his question, regarding what actually took place on the night in question, leading to further arguments. Mrs Figg gives testimony as a witness of the event. Dumbledore tells Fudge that Voldemort could be behind this, but Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort is back. In the end Harry is cleared of all charges, because Dumbledore reminds them that, expelling him from the school of using a charm to defend them against the Dementors is justifiable and that it is not forbidden to use magic in a matter of life or death if one is underage. As they arrive at Hogwarts they find out that the sinister and mean-hearted Dolores Umbridge is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She gives false information such as denying Lord Voldemort's return. When Harry tries to say that Voldemort has returned, she gives him detention and makes him write "I must not tell lies" repeatedly. She gives him a quill that engraves the words into his left hand. She later sacks Professor Trelawney and tries to banish her, but is stopped by Professor Dumbledore, who tells Professor McGonagall to escort Trelawney back inside. When Umbridge begins to argue about his actions, Dumbledore tells her that she has the right to sack teachers but not to banish them from the grounds. At the same time, Dumbledore distances himself from Harry, knowing that Harry's mind is connected to Voldemort and can see visions of Voldemort when he gets a big emotionally charge such as happiness or anger. The trio, along with many other Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students, despise Umbridge very much, and realise that with Umbridge constantly watching them, they cannot get any learning of Defence Against the Dark Arts due to fear from Umbridge and Fudge that a rebellion would take on the Ministry of Magic, and prepare themselves for the real world, the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to find a secret place in the castle where all willing students can come and learn of the Dark Arts defence. Neville Longbottom finds the Room of Requirement. They decide that Harry will be their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The students use the room to train for Dumbledore's Army. Under the assumption that Dumbledore's Army is an organisation formed to undermine the Ministry, as High Inquisitor, Umbridge bans most student activities, and forbids any groups, societies, etc., of more than 3 people to continue unless given permission; basically revoking all student freedom. Harry has a vision of an attack on Arthur Weasley in the Department of Mysteries, and Dumbledore instructs Snape to give him Occlumency lessons in order to block his mind from Voldemort's influence. Harry, in turn, agrees that his father was acting in a behaviour that Harry was not proud of. The Occlumency lessons causes Harry to push all his friends away from him. Along with nine other Death Eaters, Sirius's deranged cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, escapes from Azkaban prison. Umbridge, who had taken many of the acquaintances of Harry into questioning, finds out about how to get in the Room of Requirement through Cho, who she had illegally used Veritaserum on, and the Inquisitorial Squad (consisting of Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and a few others from Slytherin) break in. They take Harry and Cho to Dumbledore’s office and the Minister, along with a few others from the Ministry arrive. Dumbledore takes the full blame as in the organisation was called Dumbledore’s Army. When they attempt to take him to Azkaban, Dumbledore escapes with Fawkes, his phoenix. After this, Umbridge becomes Headmistress and punishes Dumbledore's army with a blood quill detention, Harry refuses it, but Umbridge threatens to expel him or write to Fudge. During Harry's Occlumency lesson, Harry casts a shield charm and accidentally penetrates Snape's mind and sees all his memories, including one where James Potter and Sirius Black, in their adolescence, are bullying Snape, and he sees why Snape despises his father so much. This also adds to Snape's unwillingness to continue teaching Harry Occlumency. During detention, Daniel Crackerbottom refuses his blood quill and throws a fit at Umbridge and gets Expelled. During an examination, Harry and Umbridge clashes but Hermione interrupts and slaps Harry, knowning that Dumbledore's cover up helped protect from Fudge for fearing Hogwarts will be closed down. After the O.W.L.'s examination, Umbridge is angered to learn that Harry has passed his exam and orders him, Ron and Hermione to her office. There, Hermione is angered by Umbridge's dislike of Mudbloods, but is stopped by Harry and Ron. During time at Hogwarts, Harry fights Voldemort's influence. He runs out of the castle and is caught by Umbridge. Actors This may not be appropriate, but I thought this place doesn't have to just be a Wiki! Would anyone else like to speculate or suggest what actors we'd like to see in the roles of the new characters? There's Umbridge and Tonks, but also what about Firenze, will he appear the same as he did in Philosopher's Stone? - Vostok 00:17, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Dumbledore Wait, I don't see the actor who's going to be playing Dumbledore? BTW, does anyone else think that, upon reading the 5th and 6th books, the role of Dumbledore was almost written for the first actor to play him? Yes, I know he passed away, but; when thinking about the things he says and does in the 1st and 2nd films (seeing how he moves and listening to his speech patterns) and then reading The Order of the Phoenix and The Half-Blood Prince, can you simply see his character uttering those lines and acting that role? After watching the 4th movie, I can't readily envision the "Second Dumbledore" actor (though he is doing a fine job) as that character. So the question remains, who's going to play him in movie #5? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Stevegoryan (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Richard Griffiths has remained Dumbledore for Order of the Phoenix. 14:14, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Richard Griffiths has never played Dumbledore. In films 1-2 he was played by Richard Harris, in 3-5 and presumably 6-7 he was portrayed by Michæl Gambon. 81.105.65.150 16:01, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Flavour This article is currently little more than a list. I haven't seen the movie yet, but one would think that the significant differences between the book and the movie would make for some interesting material. For example, in the book, Sirius was propelled through the veil due to a stunning spell, but I heard that in the movie, he was killed with the Killing Curse and fell through the veil. Also worth mentioning would be the fact that JK advised the filmmakers not to leave out Kreacher, which they had been planning to do, since it would make the seventh movie difficult to put together (something that may also be noteworthy in the Deathly Hallows article). If nobody else steps up and starts adding important bits, I'll do so after I've seen the movie. - UglinessMan 06:16, 17 July 2007 (UTC) I saw the movie, and tryed to take a mentel note of things that were left out. I'd try to list them, But I'm sure the good folks at wikipedia have done a much better job then me. Tesfan 17:06, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Possible Corrections There appears to be something missing from the Differences section. There is no mention in the movie about Ron and Hermione being named Prefects. --Bob 01:02, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Also, the Mistakes section is incorrect. The radio reports the temperature to be in the mid-90's Fahrenheit, so that explains the mid-90's reference. --Bob 01:05, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Location of hogsmeade station and the forbidden forest Someone has written that "Hogsmeade Station is at the edge of Hogsmeade in the novels, yet it is in/close to the Forbidden Forest in the film, with no village in sight.", this is not true. According to JK's hand-drawn map (http://www.hp-lexicon.org/atlas/hogwarts/atlas-h-jkrmap.html), Hogsmeade station is located south-east of Hogwarts, by the lake, and the village is located north of Hogwarts. Also, the forbidden forest in the films (at least PA and later) is located NORTH of Hogwarts, across the wooden bridge, not south-east. In the PA film they also used this bridge to get to Hogsmeade, which would fit with the novels because the bridge goes north. In the SS film we could see that the Hogsmeade station is by the lake since they used boats to get to Hogwarts (exactly like in the books). So, the forest we see in this movie is just some other forest. There is nothing in the movie that says it would be the FORBIDDEN forest. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 90.229.147.141 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Error in the film! In the film, when Harry was forced to give prophecy to Lucius Malfoy, Neville suddenly shouted out Don't give it to her. Why Neville said the word her that is suppose to be word him? 01:34, 26 October 2008 (UTC) You are right. --Lupin & Kingsley 03:11, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Really, I think Neville said Don't give it to 'em, Harry! Gryff23 03:17, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Harry's duel with Lucius The scene appears to have Harry casting spells non-verbally, but harry could be casting a spell that doesn't have a incantation (as harry is described in the sixth book to have difficulty casting spells non-verbally, let alone to be able to in the 5th film). Hermoine in the books was seen to cast a spell non verbally to dry out her clothes as well as set snapes cloak on fire, (this was in the first book) Harry cast the same spell Lucius and Sirius where casting (no projectile but a red splash when its blocked) the spell in question is probably a spell that only requires a wand movement. The Unbeholden 19:06, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :The fact that Harry is unable to perform non-verball spells in the book is the reason for this statememnt, because the whole point is to highlight discrepencies between the film and the book versions. We can't assume the spell he uses has no incantation, because as far as I'm aware there are no known spells in Harry Potter that only require a wand movement. The statement stays in. Jayce Carver Talk 20:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Not true, Apparition/Disapparition has no incantation, it was taught in a class room with no incantation. Which is proof of incantationless spells. The Unbeholden 16:20, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Yes apparition used merely wand and mind. the person had to think of the 3Ds. Besides, the book does not mention Harry casting non-verbal spells in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 08:10, 8 May 2009 (UTC) When a sentence makes no sense, you take it out The Omissions section contained this little gem that gave me a chuckle. It's from the paragraph about the injuries sustained by the students during the final battle: Ron is injured by brains. I got the image of someone chucking a load of brains at poor Ron! If someone would care to translate this and put it back, that would be great. 23skidoo 06:49, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I think Ron summoned the brains to himself and they attacked him -Smonocco 15:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Levicorpus? I've seen the Movie and i notice that in the battle of Department of Mystery,They use the Levicorpus Charm,but this charm is not revealed after Harry discovers it on Book 6,I belive that is a HUGE error. :The word "error" seems to imply it was an accident ''rather than an intentional change. In fact, most of the "mistakes" are actually just changes. You could argue they were changes for the worse (and indeed I was annoyed by the Levicorpus one), but the movies clearly have certain differences in continuity than the books and never attempt to follow precisely the same rules. Furthermore, I'm not sure the sections in each movie article about the errors caused by the movies being set in the 1990s are really necessary--what reason is there to believe that the movies are even ''supposed to be set in the 1990s? The books clearly are, but the movies appear to be set sometime in the 2000s. ::The book starts in summer 1995, but there are several things in the film which indicate a much later date: when Harry is carrying Dudley home, in the background of one shot can clearly be seen a car with a February 2005 numberpate; when Harry flies up the Thames, he first passes the finished Canary Wharf development (I'm not sure that even 1 Canada Square was finished in 1995; certainly the other skyscrapers weren't) and then the London Eye (not erected until late 1999); in one Gryffindor Common Room scene, a 2005 song is playing. I reckon that these are because the movie is an adaptation of the book, not a slavish copy. -- RobertATfm (talk) 22:58, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thestrals when they are going to the Ministry of Magic on Thestrals , how could ron , Hermione and Ginny ride the therstals while they cant even see them? isnt that a mistake? Luna, who could see the thestrals, helped them mount the beasts. --Hcoknhoj 05:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Dudley In the plot section, it refers to Dudley as being "nearly dead" as he was being brought back home, but that doesn't seem the most accurate way to describe his state at the time. The dementor tried to kiss him, which would have may have left him soulless but definitely not dead. --BachLynn23 13:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Cast Hi, I found the following actors: Lorraine Malby as Witch/Extra , source: http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=55675 John-Eric Johnson as S.A / Commuter @ train station / others , source: http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=52463 Alexander Bonner, source: http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=56597 Tim Wynne-Jones in Piccadilly crowd scene, source:http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=236964 Harry granger 18:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Bumping ! Harry granger 18:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible cast The french Wikipedia names another possible cast: ''Jena Willhemson née le 18 juin 1989, est une actrice britannique, vivant à Londres. Elle est essentiellement connue pour avoir interpréter le rôle de Rose Zeller dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix'' Which is translated to: ''Jena Willhemson born June 18, 1989, is an actress living in London. It is primarily known for playing the role of Rose Zeller Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' Is this a true cast?? Possible Mistake at the End? I was watching the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort on YouTube, and after they do, Voldemort possesses Harry. While possessing him, there are several visions of Voldemort pretty much just moving his wand around in front of his face. Well, in the first four shots of him, he has his V-neck robe that he wore in GoF. And then in the final two shots of him, he has on his regular robes that he wore during the duel and then in the seventh and eighth films. I'm just wondering, why did he change his robes?? AlastorMoody 06:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I am entirely aware how late I am to this particular congress, but it appears to be the appropriate forum in which to vent on the subject of a personal hobgoblin. Whilst feeling that a fine job was done with this film as a whole, every morsel of potential pleasure in it was drained by Michael Gambon's utterance (as I refuse to entertain the notion that Albus Dumbeldore would be capable of such a comment) at the 24:10 mark of the phrase and title "Dark Lord", which betrays everything the character ever stood for. That may well be an utterly excessive set of statements in itself, but it was how I felt, and upon reviewing, how I largely still feel - that whoever adapted this screenplay in Mr. Kloves' absence failed to grasp something so germane to the depiction of APWBD, and therefore cannot have genuinely comprehended other vital aspects of this world. Error {?} in the "Differences from the book" section "In the book, Prof. Umbridge and Filch are seen using spells to try and stop the firecrackers".(emphasis mine) Filch is a Squib; how can he use spells? — RobertATfm (talk) 22:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I have a question Why is Cedric's dead only referenced in this movie? Why it isn't referenced in subsequent movies? It had great impact on Harry's life so I want to know.22:53, March 28, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor :That's only my personal mind. It was never described anymore in the books. Harry had to fight for his life. He had no time to remember the past. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:31, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Deleted scenes I can't seem to find the deleted scene where Lupin, Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Moody also come into the atrium. Anybody have it? Starfire2020 (talk) 02:01, February 3, 2020 (UTC)Starfire